surprise
by fumate
Summary: ayo kita ke amerika. [aokuro. didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7]


Daiki menatap malas cermin di hadapan.

Letupan minyak terdengar dari dapur, aroma telur menguar begitu hebat. Tetsuya pasti mendadar telur lagi. Lampu di kamar remang-remang, barangkali mengingatkan Daiki untuk segera menggantinya. Seprai ranjang lepas di satu sudut, ketiga sisanya tidak berpegangan erat-erat. Kendur. Sudah bau apek.

Aomine Daiki sekali lagi mengingatkan diri untuk menabung pemasukan. Gaji jangan seluruhnya diberikan, lebih baik disembunyikan. Pernik rumahan bisa menyusul. Prioritas tetaplah didahulukan.

Menghela napas, bulatan kancing diraih. Dipaksa masuk ke lubang satu-satu. Kain biru mulai baluti tubuh seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia tampak tampan dengan seragam kepolisian. Cukup tambah topi dinas untuk mendapat pujian Tetsuya.

"Daiki, telurnya sudah matang!"

Tidak menjawab pun tak apa, Tetsuya sudah mengerti. Daiki, untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbalik menuju ruang makan, menelusur pantulan wajahnya. Tegas. Luka lecet akibat pemberontakan maling yang ia bekuk kemarin sudah samar. Dia menarik napas dalam lalu menyelipkan selinting kecil uang ke dalam saku celana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya.

Ia berharap rahasia kecil ini takkan bertahan lama.

* * *

 **surprise**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Aomine * Kuroko / Future-canonverse

Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7

* * *

Tangkai garpu dalam genggaman Daiki merendah, geriginya mengoyak telur bersama irama tanpa ritme. Kecapan lidah mengambang di udara, melayang-layang sebelum masuk ke gendang telinga.

Tetsuya menelan, piringnya hanya berisi jejak minyak.

"Aku selesai," ujarnya pelan. Keramik bundar disodor sesenti ke depan. Daiki melirik sebentar lalu lanjut mengunyah. Ada sekitar 5 sendok tersisa untuk dicerna namun bahkan nafsu makannya yang besar tidak sanggup membuatnya menelan semua itu. Dia terlalu terbebani pikiran. Setiap kali hidangan rumah meluncur ke dalam kerongkongan tak lain tak bukan pastilah karena kasihan.

"Ada apa, Daiki?" Tetsuya bertanya, kerutan muncul di lipatan kulit dahi. Menatap heran —dan barangkali cemas— pada piring putih tanpa corak. "Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tak bersemangat. Tugasmu terlalu beratkah?"

Daiki menggeleng. — _Bukan itu_.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Jangan memaksa diri," nasihat Tetsuya, lengan mungilnya bergerak menumpuk dua piring untuk dibawa ke dapur nanti. "Kalau sakit kau akan menyusahkan."

Merengut. "Hei, hei! Aku tidak selemah itu, Tetsu. Lagipula sejak kapan aku menyusahkan?!"

"Sejak kau labil dan menganggap yang bisa mengalahkanmu cuma dirimu seorang," suara pelan menyahut. Kepala biru memandang lurus pada tujuan, tak menghiraukan raut masam Daiki. Tetsuya lanjut menaruh piring ke pinggir wastafel. Memencet botol hijau lalu menggunakan cairannya. Menyabuni perkakas makan. "Sampai sekarang juga begitu."

Daiki mendengus. Tetsuya diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

Untuk selanjutnya, sunyi menyala dalam ruangan. Kepala biru muda sibuk menunduk. Memperhatikan bagaimana telapaknya dihiasi gelembung-gelembung kecil. Wangi lemon. Daiki, kali pertama menghirup aromanya, mengeluh tidak suka. Terlalu menyengat, katanya. Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebab itu harum kesukaannya.

Air sekerjap mata terjun deras ketika keran diputar. Dimanfaatkan untuk membasuh sabun hingga tak bersisa. Tetsuya menggunakan telapaknya sebagai penakar, ukuran apakah sudah bersih atau belum. Digosok-gosok. Berputar dalam silindris repetitif.

Daiki melirik jam dinding yang terpekur halus. Detaknya mempusat pada angka tujuh, kelebihan ada sepuluh menit. Sisa waktu miliknya ialah duapuluh menit. Sebanyak itu sebelum dia kembali bertugas membasmi kejahatan.

Menjadi polisi tidak seperti bayangannya semasa kecil dahulu. Bahkan di tiap kubangan lumpur injakan para penjahat, Daiki tahu ada secuil cahaya di dalamnya. Di tengah sorotan sinar pada figur polisi, dia sadar, selalu ada noda yang tak tampak. Barangkali sesungguhnya mereka ini —polisi dan penjahat— adalah similar. Tidak sepenuhnya salah dan juga tak seluruhnya benar. Bayaran tidak pernah setimpal dengan taruhan.

(Ah, biarkan saja. Daiki toh tidak peduli karena dunia takkan kehabisan masalah jika diurusi satu-satu. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugas, memang filosofi macam apa yang mampu memenuhi targetnya.)

Kucuran air yang berhenti tidak tertangkap telinga Daiki. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dalam ekspektasi pribadi, hingga tak sadar bahwa pakaian Tetsuya telah berganti. Daiki baru kembali kepada realita ketika panggilan Tetsuya menyergap pendengarannya.

"Daiki!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Tetsuya menurunkan alis. Bibir merah rekah semili. "Ayo kita berangkat,"

"Hee," dia melirik jarum yang terpusat di perbatasan tujuh-delapan. Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebenarnya. "Ya sudah."

Daiki bangkit dari kursi. Memandang langsung pada iris _aquamarine_ milik Tetsuya, manik yang sejak dahulu selalu berhasil memerangkapnya dalam kehangatan. Birunya tak pernah sekalipun gagal mencairkan es dalam diri Daiki.

Tidak pernah.

 _(Tetsu bukan matahari. Hanya api unggun di malam hari.)_

Menarik napas, Daiki membungkukkan badan. Menunduk. Bibirnya menangkap bibir Tetsuya dalam satu kecupan singkat. Tanpa nafsu namun tetap menjerat. Tetap menjerat.

Ketika kontak keduanya lepas, ada getar lirih menyapa telinga Daiki.

"Maaf— penghasilanku tidak seberapa besar. Hanya cukup membeli telur dan beras."

Daiki memaksakan senyum.

 _Harusnya aku yang minta maaf_.

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai benderang, hangatnya tersalur lewat pakaian. Daiki memerhatikan Tetsuya dari balik kaca helm. Mesin motor masih menderu-deru saat bayangan Tetsuya inci demi inci raib dihalau bangunan.

Hari ini gajinya akan diberikan.

* * *

Petang sudah menjemput manakala Tetsuya mengintip cakrawala. Tirai jendela tersibak angin, balas melambai pada pepohonan di seberang.

Anak didiknya hiperaktif seperti biasa. Memanjat pohon, mencoreng dinding, membasahi lantai, Tetsuya sampai kewalahan dibuatnya. Beruntung dia tak sekalipun menganggap semua ini beban. Lebih seperti hasrat terpendam sejak lama; Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahu ia penggemar malaikat polos yang butuh bimbingan.

Segenggam kertas persegi panjang ia genggam, diketukkan dua kali pada meja. Setelahnya rapih. Tetsuya memasukkannya ke dalam map yang ia siapkan. Guru lain sudah pulang, hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Gelegar klakson memecah hening kala itu. Tetsuya menengok lewat jendela, yang pertama muncul pada tangkapan mata ialah Daiki menunggu di atas motor.

Tersenyum samar, Tetsuya segera mengemasi barang yang tersisa. Lalu berlari kecil menghampiri lelaki lain yang menantinya.

Tidak sadar ada selembar foto terjatuh.

* * *

" _Tadaima_. _"_

Kayu berderit, dibuka perlahan. Kepala biru muda menyembul disusul kepala biru tua. Tetsuya meletakkan sepatu di rak; Daiki melempar asal-asalan memperoleh sambut tak suka dari _uke_ tercinta.

"Ahh," hela napas lega. Daiki melempar diri ke atas sofa empuk. Tangan kanan bersandar pada kepala sofa. Topi ditaruh tanpa acuh, kancing atas dibuka satu. Sesak. Kancing atasnya terlalu menyesakkan.

Tetsuya, tahu ocehannya diabaikan, mendesah kesal sebelum ikut duduk di samping Daiki. Map merah dibuka, berkasnya rapih seperti sediakala. Manik _aquamarine_ mulai meneliti tulisan semrawut di tiap lembar.

"Tetsu,"

"Hm?"

"Aku—" Daiki menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Minta maaf."

Tetsuya seketika mengalihkan pandang. "Apa?"

"Maaf. Sebenarnya aku berpenghasilan lebih dari yang kuberi. Hanya saja setengahnya kusimpan."

"Disimpan?" Tetsuya mengerjap. "Untuk?"

"Kau tahu Amerika telah melegalisasi pernikahan sesama jenis?"

"Ya… lalu?"

"Aku berniat mengajakmu pindah ke sana."

Tetsuya mengernyit. Telapaknya bergegas menaruh map, kemudian berpindah haluan pada kening Daiki. Normal. Tidak dingin namun tidak panas.

"… Kau ternyata sehat, Daiki."

"Tentu saja aku sehat!" Daiki menggeram, kasar mengusir telapak halus yang biasanya ia puja. Kentara sekali dia frustasi hendak menyampaikan maksud. "Lihat, aku tahu ini aneh, oke? Tapi— astaga, Tetsu, aku bukan seorang pujangga. Permainan kata bukan keahlianku." Maniknya menatap Tetsuya tajam-tajam. "Aku— cukup— ah! Intinya kau mau atau tidak?!"

Lelaki yang dimaksud mematung. Berusaha memproses apa yang sebenarnya Daiki sampaikan dibalik kalimat abstrak tersebut.

"Kau… melamarku?"

Daiki berdecih. "Tidak, aku memperkosamu. Itu sudah pasti, bodoh! Memang kau pikir aku sedang apa?!"

"Ini sungguhan?"

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam. Dibuang kasar. Daiki mengubah ekspresi menjadi seserius mungkin, setelahnya menjerumuskan Tetsuya pada dekapan hangat.

"Rasanya aku menyesal jatuh cinta denganmu," hembusan napas Daiki menggelitik tengkuk Tetsuya. "Tapi, ya. Aku serius. Ini bukan tanggal satu april, Tetsu."

"Dan _well_ , aku minta maaf —lagi— karena gajiku 3 tahun ini terpaksa dipotong. Kutabung di bank. Kupikir, dana yang sekarang ada sudah cukup untuk memulai hidup baru di negara lain."

"Ayo kita ke Amerika, kita resmikan hubungan ini."

Seumur-umur, Tetsuya belum pernah seterkejut ini.

 **Fin**

Omake:

Bandara hari itu begitu sesak dijejali napas beratus insan. Lengking vokal mengisi berbagai area, baik rengekan bayi, kakek-nenek yang terbatuk, sorakan anak-anak hingga gerutuan orang dewasa. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi itu semua. Telinga terlanjur disumbat alunan musik yang _earphone_ nya ia bagi bersama Daiki. Kanan untuknya sementara Tetsuya mendapat _earphone_ kiri.

Orkestra terdengar setelah dentum pop pilihan Daiki.

"Lama sekali," kuapan kecil. Daiki tidak menutupi mulut menggunakan telapak, biarkan saja mereka menilai seenak diri. Dia tiada peduli.

"Sabarlah," Tetsuya menimpali. Masih betah berlama-lama duduk melihat kerumunan orang. "Di pesawat nanti kau boleh tidur. Setelah sampai, kita justru akan lebih sibuk."

Lelaki bermahkotakan langit pagi mengukir senyum, kecil. Tipis. Dalam benak sudah terbayang akan hari-hari di Amerika nanti. Pasti ramai akan masalah. Tetsuya harus mencari kerja lagi, Daiki harap-harap cemas diterima kembali sebagai polisi. Apartemen baru. Lingkungan baru. Suasana baru. Album baru. Memori baru.

Dan mungkin, _mungkin_ , cincin yang (akan) dipasangkan di jari manis mereka berdua terasa lebih lengkap andaikata Daiki setuju untuk mengadopsi bocah kecil.


End file.
